Infinite's Backstory
by Erman Bullock
Summary: 100% true, lies sold seperately


Infinte wasn't always not finite, he was once a man. A human man. Someone who was borth in this pain and learned to accept it by not letting it hurty. He had been against worse, that cause upon his face a great impulsion of the injury.

Once in a villiage, Infinite was birthed. But that was not his given name, his given name was Manfred and he was born a baby. Manfred grew up into a tretorous world of thieves and mutineers. The darkest part of history was real and it gave out much pain to the people of the times. And it was all because of the tritorious and tyrannical evil hedge they called Sonc,. Spomic the hedgehog.

One day, the raiders—part of sonic's minions, came to the town to steal their posscessions."Thouse tugs won't get us, quickly, get the childen and womends out of thdis place and into the dark forest." Mafreds father said with bravery in hi hout.

"No, I don't want to leave you. This is sucidie!" The mom of Mafred said to her hustand.

"Its necessary. Go! Leave quickly! They are coming!? The studerbe man said to the scared girl.

"Okayt". She and Mafred left. It was the last time they would ever hear of him again, and something told them that this would be the case as they were running away.

Chaos and feer ran throughout the streets unhindered. The people and innocence of thwe village fleet and made their way to safety "They are not going to take us and out stuff without a fight, men ready up. He are going to war."

We did their battle cries and they got slaubtyered by the empire of evil. Sonic stood over the remains and laughed histareically. The one of the solders went over to him with news of the raid in front of him.

"Sir, the resistacne was dealt with, but we didn't found the child of profacy" A arbatary solder said to Sonic. Sonic was mad and expressed it with a girr. "Fiund him no matter the costs! I went him eviscerated if it's the last I do, understand"

"Yes sir" The solder said obbidianetly.

"Good…"

….

The remaining towns folk, stand quite far some the place, could see there houses up in smoke. Teers in their eyes. Mafreed's mother cried at the lost of her smoothyman. Her eyes fell towards her child, not old enough to understand what was happening.

"Promise me Mafreed, don't die on me. You will live a wonnderfull life of happiness, not matter what happenes aroun doyu. You are all that I have. Please, for me, be infinite….."

Then out of blue. Raiders! They had been found, and before they knew it, they we being slashed and killed about. Out of desperation, Mafreds mom started run and fast as she ever had in thwe past, not for her, but for the life of her son. She ran and ran, but she knew she never would be free. So, hoping that someone would find her child, she put the child in the crvast of a tree, and ran in a different direction. She eventually was found, and sabbed to death in the neck by sonic's worryers. Then they searchec for the baby.

They continued looking away, trying to listen fgor a cry or scream of a tiny infant child, but they was not. Althgouh Mafred was a baby, he didn't not cry, somehow he must have known. Evertually, the soldiers gave up. They reported their shoret coming.

"Sir, I am sorry, we couldn't locate the child"

"WHAT!?1!?11!?11111?!. I hate you!. Die" Sonic said then proceeding to stab the soldiers consecutively. They died. Sonic breathed heavilyt because he was angry. He then sighed.

"With no family or anyone to feed this tiny child, it is very likely that it would die within hours. We will try again tomorrow, but If no results show, we will assume the child is dead" Sonic said with decisiveness.

"Yes sir!" All the troops said. They, and sonic, headed back to sonic's large fortress.

….

The baby didn't cry, but he was alone, alone in the huge and expansive forest. All of a sudden, a pack of wolves came form the darkness. They looked at the child in fear, but they were astonished as the baby didn't seem like a threat. The wolves were hunted by humans, and grew quite scarred of them. This once was different though, like it had some liteness in it that would save the world. The wolfies took him as their own and rise it as one of their own. Sonic's squad did search again, but when they were close, they were scarred off by the wolves.

As he was rised by the wolves, we started to become one. More like an anthropolomoprhic one, just lik4e sonic was but an hedgehgog. He vowed to end the evil rain of the evil hedgeohog. He became infinite, the wolf, and trained everday to do his quest against the evil hedgehog.

One day, once he was old enough, he left the wolf tribe, and went to gather a resistacne and save the world. Though he didn't now hot.

To be continued 


End file.
